<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Lucky by DestinyIslandWanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861352">Getting Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer'>DestinyIslandWanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Flirting, Banter, Bars and Pubs, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Helicopter sex, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, but really they just call each other daddy/baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night striking out with the ladies at The Good Luck Bar, Reno and Rude wonder if they might be better off hooking up with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon1990/gifts">silvermoon1990</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for my dear friend (and beta from heaven) @silvermoon1990. She set up the whole premise, and I must say it was extremely fun to write! </p><p>Please send good her good vibes for her important job interviews on Friday! &lt;3 (Update: she got the job - woot woot)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Good Luck Bar, huh? <em>We </em>might get lucky in there if ya know what I mean,” Reno said, hitting Rude suggestively with his elbow.</p><p>Rude didn’t seem to be in the mood for jokes. Though he rarely smiled, Reno was usually able to pick up his partner’s mood solely from his body language, and it was obvious something was off.</p><p>“Oh c’mon Rude! I’m <em>fucking</em> with you. You like cowgirls, buddy? Let’s do it. Can’t be worse than the last time we struck out, amiright?”</p><p>Rude still looked sad, but he followed Reno inside. The interior was, in a word, magnificent. Scantily clad ladies in short shorts and plaid shirts that revealed ample bosoms as far as the eye could see. Reno would be <em>quite</em> comfortable here.</p><p>“Hey purdy lady,” he said leaning on the bar and catching the eye of the wildly attractive brunette bartender who immediately rolled her eyes at him. “Uh, just trying to get in the spirit of the place!” Reno huffed. “We’ll take whatever’s on tap - thanks,” he finished, trying to make nice. </p><p>He made a face at Rude. “Didn’t expect the bartender to be such a <em>bitch</em>,” Reno whispered as she returned and shoved the glasses towards them. </p><p>“Fuck, so she heard me, right?” Reno asked as she walked away. Rude nodded.</p><p>Reno took a sip of his beer. It tasted bad, and the woman who served it was worse, but what did he care? Plenty of other cowgirls in the saloon. Besides, he had some other lines he could try. He’d surely seen enough westerns to impress. He was taking stock of all the fine female specimens when he noticed something that peaked his interest even more. Might cheer Rude up too.</p><p>“Jukebox! Score,” he said, sauntering over to the machine and choosing the theme song from his and Rude’s favorite western movie.</p><p>He looked to Rude as the opening medley began. It started with a slow twangy guitar and built to a chorus they both knew by heart. Rude had a pleasant look now, an anti-frown (definitely didn’t qualify as a smile) that meant he was probably feeling it.</p><p>Reno walked back over and scooted his stool a little closer to his partner. “You wanna take some shots?”</p><p>“What about Aerith?” Rude reminded him.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>, you’re right man. We should ask around,” Reno agreed. The bar was slowly filling up with patrons but still had an overage of servers, which was to say <em>smokin’ hot cowgirls</em>, and if Reno could maybe get some intel <em>and</em> someone to hook up with tonight - the more power to him.</p><p>“Hey Rude, help me out here before I start workin’ my magic. How do I look?”</p><p>Rude’s head gave the slightest tilt, and Reno had to assume his partner was looking him over, even though it was difficult to tell behind the sunglasses.</p><p>“Can I just?” Rude asked as he reached out and undid one more button on Reno’s shirt, tucking his thumbs inside the seam and pulling it open.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Rude had a way of surprising him with his brazenly intimate touches. Reno’s mind flitted back to that night a few months ago that they hadn’t talked about and felt a little stirring in his briefs. </p><p>Rude let his hands graze gratuitously along the inner seam of Reno’s open shirt from his stomach to his collarbone. The tickle on his bare skin covered him in goosebumps, and yep. Confirmed. Reno was definitely getting a boner now.</p><p>Was Rude aroused too? His plan was to discreetly discover if his partner had an erection or not, but his gaze was drawn to a woman who had just walked through the door. He thought he recognized her<b>, </b>but he couldn’t just go walking up to her with a raging boner, could he? Besides, he had some <em>personal</em> intel to perform.</p><p>He took a step back and glanced down at Rude’s groin and was sad to find he couldn’t tell if his partner was erect or not. He thought he could maybe see the outline of something promising, but it was too dark, and he didn’t want to linger on it long enough to become suspicious.</p><p>Besides, the chorus to their favorite song was rapidly approaching, and he clutched Rude’s arm as they belted it together, Rude’s badass baritone voice echoing through the bar.</p><p>“<em>Will you shut the hell up?!”</em> the same horrid bartender yelled.</p><p>Reno stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away, then realized his mistake.  “Oh fuck, we need her to get the shots.” </p><p>Was there a <em>different </em>cowgirl bartender they could hit up? He looked around the room for an open table before turning back to Rude to find him staring at his nearly untouched beer.</p><p>“What’s wrong, partner?” Reno asked.</p><p>“It’s Tifa.”</p><p>Reno always felt his stomach drop when he heard Rude talk about Tifa. </p><p>“Aw nah man! Not tonight. I know, <em>I know</em>. Everyone loves her,” he rolled his eyes, “<em>I </em>love her too! She’s got the tits of an angel, and no one’s denying it, but I’m tellin’ ya - it’s <em>pointless</em>. I’m sorry,” he reiterated, putting his hands up. “There, I said it.”</p><p>Rude still looked depressed, so Reno scooted a little closer and put a hand on his arm before adopting a conspiratorial whisper, “How ‘bout we find you someone else tonight? To distract you, ya know? There’s so many hot ladies here. One of them’s bound to-“</p><p><em>Oh shit</em>. They’d forgotten about Aerith again, he realized as he noticed the same lady from before taking a seat at a barstool. This time Reno recognized her. It was Madam M from the massage parlor. She might know something about Aerith.</p><p>“Scuse me,” he said, taking a few steps closer and leaning his elbow on the bar next to her, chest pushed out for maximum sexual impact. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about-“</p><p>“<em>Fuck off, asshole,</em>” she groaned making her way towards the opposite end of the bar.</p><p><em>Now </em>that <em>was uncalled for! </em>He turned to Rude to back-up his indignation at the affront only to find him staring at his beer again. <em>Damn</em>, life sucked without Rude as his wingman. He returned to his friend’s side. </p><p>“I’m striking out left and right man. Maybe it’s your turn to try?”</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m up for it,” Rude sighed.</p><p>Reno couldn’t stand to see him like this, and it was a double blow knowing Tifa was the reason.</p><p>“C’mon partner. You’re a hot guy. Any of these ladies would be lucky to bang you,” Reno encouraged. <em>I wouldn’t mind banging you myself.</em></p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Rude mumbled, getting up from his chair and surveying the room, his eyes resting on a nearby table where a waitress sat typing into her phone.</p><p>Rude approached her. His words were obscured by the blaring country music, but the impact they had was immediately obvious.</p><p>The woman got up from her chair and slapped him across the face before storming off and yelling for security.</p><p>Reno rushed to his side. “What happened, buddy?”</p><p>“I just said she had a nice body,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Oh. Uhh,” Reno stalled, trying to come up with some saving grace in that subpar pick-up line, “Well, you know what? I would’ve said yes to you, so, uh... must’ve just been your delivery,” he consoled, patting Rude on the back. “Women are the worst. Whaddaya say we get out of here, and-“</p><p>The woman had returned, clearly not done with her rant. <em>Talk about overkill.</em></p><p>She was in Rude’s face now. “I can’t believe you would proposition me <em>at work</em> and not even listen when I <em>told you</em> to get the <em>fuck</em> out!”</p><p>“Hey lady,” Reno said, standing between her and Rude.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he felt the impact of her fist on his face. Thankfully she wasn’t very strong, but damn, it was enough to send him reeling, Rude just barely catching him before he fell.</p><p>He looked into Rude’s eyes which he could vaguely see through the sunglasses. Reno was dazed for a moment by the slight smile on Rude’s face before Reno felt less gentle hands taking him gruffly by the shoulders, harshly removing him from Rude’s makeshift embrace.</p><p>“It’s time you two left,” the bouncer said. “And to be clear, you are <em>not</em> welcome back.”</p><p>“You’re kicking <em>me</em> out?!” Reno yelled. “<em>She </em>punched <em>me!”</em></p><p>“Yeah, well you deserved it!” the woman screamed from somewhere behind them.</p><p>The bouncer dragged Reno to the door and unceremoniously threw him outside. </p><p>Reno touched a hand to his face, assessing the damage. The skin felt tender, but there was no blood, thank goodness. Rude didn’t do well with blood. He was soft that way.</p><p>“C’mon Rude,” Reno announced. “We’ve got all of Wall Market to explore. Fuck that bar. Good Luck, my ass!” he spat, throwing up both middle fingers as he walked away backwards.</p><p>When he turned and took stock of the street, he was surprised to feel Rude’s hand on his arm. Rude guided him under a streetlight in an alleyway off the main drag and turned Reno to face him.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” he asked tenderly, touching a gentle hand to Reno’s face and examining what Reno was sure were oncoming bruises.</p><p>“Yeah, Rude. I’m good,” Reno replied softly, touched by Rude’s concern. He secretly loved when Rude babied him like this. Normally they liked to keep things light, but when Reno got hurt, another side of Rude was activated, a side that was soft and tender and made Reno feel like a teenage girl with a crush. </p><p>“Hey big guy,” Reno whispered, leaning in closer.  He could feel the courage of the booze coursing through him, giving him the confidence to ask for what he really wanted. “Whaddaya say we call it a night and go back to the helicop-”</p><p>He didn’t finish his sentence because Rude pushed him against the wall and kissed him.</p><p>“Did that hurt?” Rude whispered. </p><p>Reno shook his head. “No. Do it again.” </p><p>Rude obliged, pushing his mouth deeper and winding an arm around Reno’s waist, allowing him to feel every delicious inch of Rude’s toned body on his. </p><p>He definitely didn’t have to wonder if Rude had a boner anymore. Reno shamelessly grinded into him as Rude directed his lips to Reno’s throat. </p><p>Rude had the most fucking luscious lips that had ever graced Reno’s body, and that was saying something considering all the one-night stands he’d accomplished over the years. Even better, the big guy knew how to use them. He nipped at Reno’s flesh with the perfect suction, consuming him in a way that made him shiver, then go weak.</p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>They both turned to see the same bouncer from the club.</p><p>“The fuck are you two still doing here!”</p><p>“In case ya didn’t notice, we left the fucking bar, dipshit!” Reno yelled, ready to throw down and get scrappy with this asshole until he felt Rude gently holding him back. </p><p>“We’re leaving,” Rude announced, taking Reno by the arm and guiding him back in the direction of the helicopter. </p><p>“I coulda taken him,” Reno insisted.</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to get you alone anyway.”</p><p>Reno couldn’t argue with the kind of logic that sent a lightning bolt straight to his dick, so he followed without complaint.</p><p>When they arrived at the chopper, Rude sat in the passenger’s seat and pulled Reno into his lap before reaching to close the door. </p><p>Reno leaned in to kiss him, grinding against him as he did, and Rude responded with enthusiasm, encompassing Reno in his arms. Reno mostly slept with women, so he loved the unique sensation of someone who could hold him this way, someone who made him feel small and weak. He gently removed Rude’s gloves because he wanted to feel those strong hands gripping his waist, his ass, and most importantly his cock. He took his own off as well before asking the million dollar question.</p><p>“Can I take off your glasses?” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m about to give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had, and I wanna see you enjoy it.”</p><p>Rude’s grin was wicked as he allowed Reno to do as he asked. Even though Reno normally found his partner’s mystique appealing, it was nice seeing Rude’s face fully exposed. It made him feel kinda special knowing Rude didn’t show himself to just anyone</p><p>“Your eyes are so pretty,” Rude commented as his thumb caressed Reno’s cheek. Reno could feel himself blushing as Rude pulled him closer for another kiss.</p><p>It had only been recently that Reno had begun to realize that his partnership with Rude was the closest relationship he’d ever had. No one else had ever cared for Reno the way Rude did, not even close. No one had his back or calmed him down when he got pissed off or fought his battles or held him in the passenger seat of a helicopter. </p><p>The way Rude was looking up at him expectantly was so disarming, it made Reno momentarily breathless, and he forgot about his promise of the world’s best blowjob as Rude leaned in and placed a kiss in the middle of his bare chest and another on his collarbone before undoing the clasp on his jacket and brushing it off his shoulders before reaching for the buttons on his shirt.</p><p>Reno made to take off the shirt as well, but Rude stopped him. “I like you like this,” Rude explained.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t need to tell me twice, fuck.</em>
</p><p>Rude surprised him by licking the length of his neck and guiding his tongue to take Reno’s earlobe in his mouth, gently nibbling it with his teeth. The tickle as he breathed out combined with the wet heat of his mouth made Reno shiver in Rude’s arms, and Rude pulled him closer, his hands firmly gliding down the length of his torso under his open shirt and landing on his ass. </p><p>Reno sat up a little in his lap so Rude could feel him better, and it was worth it, the way those firm hands squeezed him before gripping his thighs as his mouth returned to plant more adoring kisses on Reno’s chest. </p><p>“You want that blowjob, daddy?” Reno asked, nearly breathless. The daddy had just sort of slipped out, but Rude didn’t comment on it. He nodded and Reno slipped to his knees and undid Rude’s belt buckle. Rude’s dick was supersized, just like his lips, and Reno enjoyed the way it barely fit in his mouth. He was secretly confident that he and Rude could make some badass pornos together for just that reason, the kind of pornos Reno loved jacking off to. If Shinra ever fell to shit, that was Reno’s plan B. </p><p>Reno unzipped Rude’s fly and felt his length over his black briefs. Rude sat up enough so Reno could slide his pants and underwear down to his ankles, revealing thick, muscled thighs that had almost equal appeal to his huge dick. Everything about Rude radiated strength, and Reno wanted more of it.</p><p>He put a hand around Rude’s cock and started to stroke, looking up at him to see his eyes flutter back and his head rest against the seat. </p><p>It felt good to know he was doing something right even if he didn’t have much practice. Well, of course, he’d practiced on his own dick <em>a lot</em>, but this was gratifying in a much different way.</p><p>He took Rude in his mouth. He wanted it to be good, wanted to impress him and make Rude forget about his troubles. Really, he wanted to make him forget about Tifa. He wanted to erase her from the big guy’s mind, make him scream Reno’s name instead. Tifa was wayyy too sweet to suck dick like Reno was about to.</p><p>He started with a lick, just the tip. The way Rude’s thigh jerked let him know he was doing something right. He enclosed his mouth around Rude’s cock before making his way slowly towards the base, teasing just a little before backing away.</p><p>“Did you like that, daddy?” Reno asked. </p><p>Rude responded by possessively entwining his fingers in Reno's hair and thrusting his dick forward into Reno’s open mouth. Reno had no choice but to take what he was given as Rude started working him, pushing his cock deeper and deeper. </p><p>Reno loved the way it filled him, the pressure of Rude’s hand on the back of his head and the way Rude was starting to groan as he moved faster, Reno opening his throat so he wouldn’t gag before Rude pulled out.</p><p>“You want more, baby?” Rude asked. </p><p>Reno nodded, “Yes, daddy.”</p><p>Even though he was short of breath, he loved the way Rude fucked his mouth so relentlessly, making Reno feel like nothing compared to Rude’s indomitable strength. </p><p>“<em>Fuck, baby,”</em> Rude groaned as Reno gagged. “C’mere,” he coaxed, pulling Reno back into his lap, kissing him deeply, massaging Reno’s lip with his tongue as he slipped his hand into Reno’s briefs and started to stroke him. The surprise of it on his aching cock was almost too much, and Reno moaned, his face falling onto Rude’s shoulder.</p><p>“You like that, baby?” Rude asked.</p><p>“Yes, daddy."</p><p>"You like being my little whore?” </p><p>Reno’s eyes were closed in pleasure, making the vibrations of Rude’s voice echo pleasantly through his mind and weave their way into his primal, animal brain which was now in complete control.</p><p>“Yes, daddy.”</p><p>“That’s good, baby,” Rude said as he took his hand away, leaving Reno upset by the sudden lack of touch. He wanted Rude to manhandle him to infinity. </p><p>“You want me to fuck you now?” Rude asked. </p><p>Reno nodded weakly.</p><p>“Bend over for me, baby,” Rude said.</p><p>Reno turned and rested his elbows on the dashboard, his ass at perfect height for Rude’s mouth. </p><p>He felt Rude’s hands on his waist as he slowly pulled down Reno’s pants. Reno loved the feeling of being exposed in front of Rude, only wishing he could see the impact it was having on the big guy.</p><p>He didn’t have much more time for thinking as Rude began licking the bare flesh of his ass before he spread Reno with his hands, and Reno felt the precious warmth of Rude’s tongue teasing his entrance. </p><p>He closed his eyes and took in every sensation. The feeling of Rude’s hands gripping his thighs before a finger made its way inside him. </p><p>Reno was weak as Rude added two fingers, then a third, softly prying him open. As much as Reno craved it rough, he also loved the tender way Rude touched him, stopping occasionally to kiss his ass and thighs. </p><p>“You want that cock now, baby?”</p><p>“Please, daddy,” Reno whimpered.</p><p>“That’s good, baby. I can’t wait to fuck you.” </p><p>Rude adjusted him to the right height before asking, “You ready?” </p><p>Reno nodded as he felt Rude slowly push his way inside, and Reno took him in with pleasure, pushing back to encase Rude’s dick, enjoying the sensation of being completely filled. </p><p>Rude slapped his ass before beginning to fuck him harder, gripping his hands firmly on Reno’s waist. </p><p>He grinded back into Rude, fully fucking himself on Rude’s cock, enjoying the burst of pleasure as Rude hit into his prostate. As soon as Rude heard Reno moan, he started to slam him faster.</p><p>“You like it hard, baby?” Rude asked. </p><p>“Yes, <em>please</em> daddy,” Reno moaned, enjoying how it made Rude groan and dig his fingers into Reno's thighs.</p><p>“I’m gonna come, baby. Where do you want me to come?” Rude asked.</p><p>“Inside,” Reno panted.</p><p>It was the most he could manage as Rude thrust into his prostate a last few magnificent times before spilling inside him.</p><p>He felt Rude squeeze his thighs one last time before gently pulling out.</p><p>“That was amazing, baby.”</p><p>Rude bent down to kiss Reno’s shoulder before finding a stray napkin and cleaning them both up.</p><p>They heard Tseng’s voice over the radio. “Report to base. VP requests your presence.” </p><p>“Aw shit,” Reno groaned. “Talk about blue balls.”</p><p>“I’ll still get you off,” Rude insisted.</p><p>“Eh, my boner’s kinda gone now. Happens whenever I hear Tseng’s voice,” Reno commented, disliking how things had so quickly gone back to normal, as if nothing had happened. He guessed this would be just like the last time they'd hooked up.</p><p>“Maybe I can jerk you off while we’re flying,” Rude offered, taking Reno by pleasant surprise even if he had to object.</p><p>“Ooohhh no. Sounds like a recipe for death, big guy.”</p><p>Rude sat back in the seat and pulled Reno into his lap so Reno’s back lay against Rude’s chest.</p><p>Reno found he enjoyed the intimacy of it, being cradled in Rude’s arms. He sighed as he rested a hand on Rude’s thigh, indulging himself in having a warm body so close to his.</p><p>When he heard Rude spit in his hand, he perked up again, as did his cock. He felt a strong hand envelop his dick, which quickly hardened as Rude stroked him. </p><p>Reno loved watching Rude’s calloused fingers gliding up and down his shaft. Sighs escaped him, then stifled moans, as Rude brought him closer to climax, using his unoccupied hand to touch Reno everywhere he could reach. His thighs, his waist, his chest, pulling Reno closer to him like he couldn’t get enough.</p><p>Then he felt Rude’s mouth pressed to his ear, whispering in a seductive flurry, “I should fuck you every minute of every day with the way you’re always teasing me, baby. You dress like a little slut just for me, don’t you? <em>Fuck</em>, I can feel how hard that’s making you. You’re mine, Reno. Come for me, baby”</p><p>Reno had the good sense to look down and watch his sperm ooze out over Rude’s hand as he succumbed to his orgasm. The image of that veined hand around his cock would be deposited directly into his spank bank, not to mention the words Rude had just said to him. <em>Holy fuck</em>. His brain had been in such a softened state from the sheer pleasure of it that he was now just starting to comprehend each word.</p><p>
  <em>You’re mine, Reno.</em>
</p><p>Reno wondered what his partner was thinking now. He relished one last moment of pleasure in the comfort of Rude’s lap before getting up.</p><p>As he cleaned himself up and started to shimmy his underwear on, he hazarded a glance at Rude who was already wearing his sunglasses, his expression impermeable as he put back on his clothes too. </p><p>Reno tried to bite back his next words, but he couldn’t stop them.</p><p>“Bet Tifa couldn’t blow you like that,” Reno commented, wishing he wasn’t so desperate for Rude to agree with him.</p><p>Rude looked at him for a few long moments before he spoke. “No, bet she couldn’t,” he said thoughtfully. “Reno, do you...do you like me?”</p><p>Reno didn’t like hearing the question asked that directly when he was fucking terrified of being rejected by the only person who had ever truly given a fuck about him. “Eh, no man. It's not like that.”</p><p>Rude paused before he continued, “Cause if you did, I would have something to say about it.”</p><p>“Huh, Rude with something to say,” Reno laughed nervously. “Imagine that.”</p><p>“I...I <em>do</em> have feelings for Tifa, but...I wouldn’t mind, uh, setting that aside if I knew that you...wanted more.”</p><p>“You mean like you’d wanna fuck all the time?”</p><p>“And maybe go out on dates," Rude mumbled.</p><p>“Right,” Reno said. “You really wanna take me out on a date, big guy?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rude said. “Where you wanna go?”</p><p>“Anywhere but the fucking Good Luck Bar.”</p><p>“You got it, baby," Rude said, and Reno could see he was grinning as he fired up the engine.</p><p>Reno felt an immense sense of pride as he stared out the window. He and Rude were gonna go on dates. <em>Suck</em><em> on that, Tifa.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>